Our Love
by Iheartspoby
Summary: Jenna meets a girl who works at a Halloween store named Shana, and falls in love with her. But Shana is dating Paige, and Jenna is dating Garrett. Can Jenna come out of the closet and get Shana? VERY LITTLE Spencer/Toby, but mainly Jenna/Shana
1. Meeting Her

Chapter 1

*Takes place in junior year*

Jenna Marshall kissed her boyfriend Garett Reynolds on the lips before exiting his car. She was going to the Halloween store to buy her costume, since Halloween was coming up, and Noel Kahn was throwing his big Halloween party, like he did every year. Garrett said he had work to do at the police station, so Jenna let him go back there while she went to Rosewood's costume shop. She grew angry when she saw her step brother Toby with his girlfriend Spencer Hastings. They had been dating for a little over a month, as they started dating back in November. She was jealous when she saw the way Toby and Spencer laughed together and were having a good time. Toby wasn't supposed to love anybody but her! She didn't want Toby back, she just didn't want Spencer to have him. She had Garrett.

"Uhm, hello." A female worker greeted her. "Are you looking for anything in particular? I can help you find a costume."

"Yeah, I need some help finding a costume." Jenna said, trying not to look at Sender and Toby giggling, flirting, and kissing while they looked for costumes.

"Of course," she said, smiling. "I'll help you. I'm Shana."

"I'm Jenna," she introduced, smiling.


	2. Phone Number

Chapter 2

Shana helped Jenna find the perfect costume for Halloween. Jenna was going to be an angel. She loved the costume idea so much! She called Garrett and asked him if he wanted to do the couple's costume thing, but Garrett didn't want to dress up. He said he wasn't going to Noel's party, either. Jenna was really upset, but she had to focus on her costume. Now she had to try it on and see if the size fit her. She put the angel costume on, but she needed somebody to zip up the back, so she decided to ask Shana, who was waiting outside the fitting room.

"Can you zip this for me, Shana?" Jenna asked.

"Of course," Shana nodded. "So who were you on the phone with?"

"My dumb boyfriend Garrett." Jenna said, sighing. "I wanted to do a couple's costume thing, but he didn't want to. He didn't even want to come to the Halloween party."

"Noel Kahn's party? I'm going." Shana told her. "Maybe I could dress up as the devil..."

"Really?" Jenna's face brightened.

"Yeah. My girlfriend Paige bailed on the party, so I'm going solo... unless you want to go." Shana said.

"I would love to!" Jenna exclaimed. "I mean... as friends."

Shana nodded, "I'll put my number down on the receipt for your costume."

"Great," Jenna smiled.

After work, Garrett came to the Halloween store to pick her up. He was an hour late!

"Garrett, you're late," Jenna angrily said as she got into his car.

"Sorry babe," Garrett said, sighing. "Work got intense. But hey, all that matters is that we love each other, right?" He leaned closer to her.

"Right..." Jenna rolled her eyes.

She closed the distance between their lips and pretended she was kissing Shana. But it didn't feel like Shana, it felt like Garrett's same old bland lips! Jenna wondered what it was like to kiss a girl. Shana knew, since she had that girlfriend Paige.

Jenna tried to pretend she was 100% fine with Garrett, but she wasn't. And she knew something was wrong from the minute she met Shana! Shana was so enchanting... And something was _definitely_ wrong when Jenna realized that all she was thinking about was Shana and the phone number she had written down!


	3. Something's Not Right

Chapter 3

Jenna _knew_ that something was wrong with herself. Every time she kissed Garrett, she just didn't feel the magic! The weirdest part was that she was having fantasies... about Shana? For some reason, the way Shana helped her zip her costume up and just smiled at her..it was amazing! Shana had intoxicated Jenna with this amazing feeling that she just couldn't get enough of. She couldn't wait to go to Noel's party with Shana. She just wished that Shana wasn't dating Paige McCullers... She also wished that she wasn't with Garrett anymore so that she could maybe ask Shana out to the party for real. She wasn't bisexual... Since when was she bisexual? She thought that she was in love with Garrett Reynolds! Wasn't she?

She found herself going back to the Halloween store once again. It wasn't because she had any problems with the costume... She just wanted to see Shana again, and she was too nervous to call her. So she told Garrett that she had some adjustments to make on her costume, and he drove her to the Rosewood costume store in his car.

"Jenna, hey!" Shana exclaimed when she saw the brunette. Shana was working at the counter of the store. "What brings you back here? I hope there aren't any problems with the costume, because I think it was cute on you! I got a devil costume to match."

Jenna blushed when Shana said it was cute.

"Fantastic," Jenna smiled. "No, nothing was wrong. I just wanted to come check on your costume and stuff. I would call, but I wanted to see you in the costume! Maybe we could see how well we look as a duo, since we're going to Noel's party together... as friends."

"Sure. I was going on break soon, anyways." Shana said, smiling. "Jenna, wait here. Let me go put on the devil costume. I stored it in the back, just so I could get my hands on it when the time came. I was kind of hoping you'd come back, you know."

Jenna smiled.

When Shana came back, Jenna was stunned! The dark-skinned girl looked amazing in her devil costume. Jenna knew Shana was pretty, but she never knew the girl could pull this devil costume off so well!

"You look amazing!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Thanks, Jenna." Shana said, smiling. "So... Uh... How's Garrett?"

"Garrett? Oh, he's good." Jenna lied. "And how's Paige?"

"Paige? She's great. It sucks she can't come to Noel's Halloween party, but I'm more excited to go with you than I would have been if I had gone with Paige, to be honest." Shana said, still smiling.

Jenna couldn't explain the way Shana made her feel! She got butterflies in her stomach whenever Shana said something...

Something's not right.

Was she falling for Shana?


	4. Pre-Party

FYI, Jenna isn't blind in this story.

Chapter 4

It was the day of Noel's Halloween party. Jenna had invited Shana over so they could put together their costume and see the final cut before strutting their stuff at Noel's party. If you were going to Noel Kahn's party, you had to dress to impress! And the thought of Shana coming over gave Jenna butterflies in her stomach once again. Obviously, Garrett was being the same old lazy ass as usual, and hadn't changed his mind about going. Jenna had pleaded and whined to him, but Garrett had his mind set to not going. Jenna was kind of glad, though. She got to be Shana's 'date', even if it was as just friends.

Jenna had already put her angel costume on by the time Shana came over. The dark skinned girl approached the Cavanaugh-Marshall house with a bag holding her devil costume. She rang the doorbell, and patiently waited for her new green-eyed friend to let her inside. The brunette opened her door and smiled when she saw Shana.

"Come in," Jenna said, happy to welcome her. "Make yourself comfortable. Uh, there's a bathroom upstairs where you can change."

"Great," Shana smiled. "Are we alone here?"

Jenna tried not to blush as she responded, "No. My brother Toby is with his girlfriend."

Just then, Toby came downstairs with his lips pressed against Spencer's. The couple was giggling through their kisses and didn't even notice Jenna and Shana until they finally pulled apart from their kiss. Spencer was blushing like crazy when she saw that she wasn't alone with Toby.

"Jenna," Toby cleared his throat as he spoke. "I thought you were hanging out with a friend today."

"I am," Jenna rolled her eyes. "She's here. Toby, this is Shana."

"Uh... Hi," Toby nervously said. "I'm Jenna's step brother Toby...and this is my girlfriend... Spencer Hastings."

"Don't mind Spencer and Toby," Jenna said, annoyed. "I'm pretty sure they do this a lot."

Spencer sighed and said, "Well...uhm... Shana... it was nice meeting you. Toby and I are going to go back to my place and get dressed for that party tonight."

Shana awkwardly nodded as Toby took Spencer's hand and they fled out of the Cavanaugh-Marshall house together.

"I saw them at the Halloween store the other day," Shana said, sitting down on the couch. "They seem pretty comfortable together. How long have they been dating?"

"Nearly two months," Jenna responded, sighing.

"Why do I sense that you don't like them together?" Shana asked.

It was so weird! It was almost as if Shana could read her like an open book.

"Well..." Jenna breathed. "That's probably because I don't. I'm not that fond of Spencer, and I just don't like seeing Toby with a girl like her! She's trouble, and so are her friends."

"Is he happy with her?" Shana asked.

"He seems happy," Jenna sighed. "But I reckon it's all an act. Spencer can never _really_ make him happy. He should start trying to spend more time with family than his girlfriend. I know that Spencer is going to put my poor Toby through hell. That girl can really be a bitch sometimes!"

Shana was a little surprised, "Maybe Spencer's a nicer girl than you think."

Jenna shook her head, "No, no she's not. She was friends with Alison DiLaurentis..."

* * *

Spoby.

Spencer kissed Toby lightly as they entered the Hastings house. She had not been this happy in so long. She was surprised that she ended up dating Toby Cavanaugh. She always thought that she would hate him forever. Emily Fields was the only one that was supposed to have any liking towards him, but somehow, Spencer all of a sudden felt a spark with him. It was like everything she thought about him was wrong! He was amazing, and she wished she would have realized it sooner than this.

"I can't wait to go to the party with you," Toby told her as he held both of her hands. "Oh, and I'm sorry about Jenna and her friend back at my place. I seriously didn't know they were home... or I wouldn't have put you through that awkward situation. Thanks to me, Jenna probably dislikes you even more now."

Spencer shook her head, "_Tobes_! It's fine! You don't have to apologize. I'm the one who should be apologizing for everything I did to you."

"Spence, we're past that," Toby told her. "All I care about now is you and our future."

She leaned in and kissed him. Those sparks were back again. She knew that the sparks would never ever fade away! His kisses were magic. _He_ was magic. She thought that she might love him. _Love_. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't know if it would be too soon. She didn't want to come off as clingy or anything. They'd only been dating for about two months, but she felt that she already loved him for some reason. Something about him made her just fall in love every time she looked at his sparkling blue eyes and kissed those soft lips of his. He was the best thing in her life right now.


	5. Halloween Disaster

Chapter 5

Jenna and Shana walked into the party. Their costumes looked fantastic together. Jenna really felt different when she was with Shana. It was different from the way Garrett treated her. Shana seemed to understand her and always wanted to be there, unlike Garrett. Garrett always put everything else over his own girlfriend. Maybe that was why Jenna appreciated Shana so much.

"Everyone else is dancing. Do you want to dance, Jenna?" Shana asked as she fixed the ruffles on her red devil dress.

The green-eyed girl happily nodded. Garrett had never asked her to dance before. In fact, she had never been to a real party with Garrett as her date. So she took Shana's hand, and they were about to dance... but then that girl with big brown eyes showed up. No, not Spencer Hastings. It was Shana's real girlfriend...

_Paige McCullers_.

Paige was a very nice girl, but she was the jealous type. She didn't like to see her woman with another girl! It creased her. She wondered if Shana had been cheating on her just because she didn't go to Noel's party tonight. But she _did_ end up going, just to surprise her girlfriend.

"Paige," Shana smiled at her girlfriend, causing Jenna to become a little uneasy. "I didn't know you were coming tonight. I'm so glad that you could make it!"

"Yeah. I wanted to surprise you," Paige said, sighing. "Shana, who is she?"

"This is my friend... Jenna Marshall," Shana introduced. "Since you couldn't make it, I asked her to come hang with me. Don't worry, we're just friends. She's straight, anyways."

"Yeah..." Jenna bit her lip. "I have a boyfriend... His name's Garrett Reynolds. Anyways, uhm, Paige... It's really great to meet you! I can leave Shana and you alone to dance or whatever. I'll just go hang with someone else for now. I'm sure I was just a fill-in for you tonight."

Shana felt bad, but she knew Paige was angry. She needed to comfort Paige tonight.

So since no one stopped her, Jenna walke as quickly as she could... Until she bumped into the party host himself: Noel Kahn.

"Noel," Jenna breathed.

"You came alone tonight?" Noel asked, smiling.

"Well, I came with a friend, but she's with her date now." Jenna sighed, crossing her arms.

"That sucks," Noel said, nodding. "We can dance, if you want. My friends are all getting wasted of their asses tonight, so I'm free right now... if you wanna."

"Noel, I have a boyfriend." Jenna informed him.

"I know...that cop boyfriend of yours. Garrett, is it?" Noel breathed. "Why isn't he here tonight, then?"

"Garrett couldn't make it," Jenna explained. "Noel, Garrett isn't a bad person!"

"If he cared more for you, he would be here. We can dance as friends, then, can't we?" Noel asked, smirking. "Nothing wrong with dancing with a friend, right, Jenna?"

Jenna smiled. Noel seemed so persistent.

"Alright, I'll dance with you," Jenna said.

"Awesome," Noel grinned, and took her hand.

* * *

Spencer and Toby arrived at the party. They found Emily, Aria, and Hanna.

"Toby, this is Hanna's boyfriend Caleb... You know Emily's girlfriend Maya... And this is Aria's boyfriend Jake," Spencer introduced.

"Hey," Toby smiled.

"They're playing a slow song," Jake said. "I think we should all dance."

"Jake, you're such an incredible dancer!" Aria flirted as she took his hand and went to dance with him.

"Hanna, let's dance," Caleb said and grinned.

"Maya and I wanna dance, too," Emily said. "Toby, you should ask Spencer to dance soon, before the slow song ends."

"So, you have anything to ask me?" Spencer asked, chuckling.

"You know I do," Toby said, grinning. "Will you do me the honor of allowing me to dance with you?"

"Of course," Spencer responded.

He leaned in to kiss her before he placed his hands on her waist, ready to dance with his beautiful girlfriend.


	6. Ride

_Let me just say... I'M SO HAPPY THAT EZRA IS A! I hate him he's so boring lol_

Chapter 6

"Jenna," Shana breathed as she grabbed the brunette's arm in the hallway of Rosewood High. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened last night. I honestly didn't know that Paige was going to be there last night. I just didn't want her to get angry. The thing about Paige... Well, she's the jealous type, you know? If we danced, she would have been pissed."

Jenna wanted to be mad at Shana, but she couldn't bring herself to be mad at her.

"It's fine," Jenna said, sighing. "Noel accompanied me instead."

"Oh," Shana muttered. She couldn't help but be a little bit jealous that Jenna was with Noel that night. Noel was charming and handsome, and every girl usually wanted to be with him. What if Jenna fell under his spell? She didn't want her to be with charming Noel. Garrett didn't seem like much of a charmer, so she wasn't worried about him.

"Garrett's outside waiting for me. I have to go," Jenna announced before walking away.

On her way to the parking lot to meet with Garrett, who was her ride home, Noel walked up to her. He smiled at her.

"Hey Jenna," Noel greeted. "Is everything with Garrett alright?"

"Yeah, he's outside waiting for me. Thanks for asking," she said. "Oh, and thanks for accompanying me at your party. My...date...was a ditcher for another person, so it meant a lot that you wanted to dance with me."

"Hey, no problem," Noel smiled. "I would love to keep chatting, but I've got to run. I'm meeting up with my buddy Jake, and his girlfriend."

"Jake... Isn't his girlfriend Aria Montgomery?" Jenna asked, gritting her teeth a little bit at Aria's name.

"Yeah, her name's Aria. She's my ex, so this is kind of weird. But she's with Jake now, so I'll accept it," Noel said. "I'll talk to you later, Jenna. Okay?"

"Sure. Later Noel," Jenna smiled as she walked to the parking lot.

"Hey babe," Garrett greeted. "How was school?"

"It was alright. My fri-" Jenna began.

"Jen, I didn't ask you to tell me about your day, babe." Garrett chuckled. "I asked you the simple question of how it was. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Sorry," Jenna rolled her eyes. "You've been annoying lately, you know that?"

"Why do you always have to complain?" Garrett asked, sighing. "I know I didn't take you to Noel's party, but I do so much other stuff for you! I talk to you, and I drive you to school every day. Oh, and not to mention, I drive you back! Can't you just learn to appreciate your loving boyfriend?"

Jenna groaned, "You know what, Garrett? Fuck you. I'll walk home, if it's SUCH a big deal to give me a ride home!"

"Jen! I already came all the way here, I'll drive you," Garrett said. "Come on, babe! I'm sorry! Are we over?"

"I don't know, Garrett. I just need some time to think," Jenna breathed as she exited Garrett's car.

She started walking down the street, and towards her car. Soon enough, Shana noticed her and pulled over.

"Jenna? I thought you were getting a ride from Garrett," she said.

"I was, but Garrett was being an asshole, so I decided to walk." Jenna said, sighing.

"Get in," Shana said, smiling. "I've been over to your place, so I think I remember the route. Free ride, so get on in."

"It's not that far. I can walk," Jenna said.

"Come on, it's a couple of miles!" Shana said. "Please, let me drive you. It's my pleasure."

"If it's no trouble..." Jenna began.

"It isn't," Shana smiled.


End file.
